The Last of Us: We'll Be Okay
by Dreams of Florence
Summary: The eve of a New Year is a time of great joy for some. The happiness of leaving the old year behind and the excitement entering a new one. But for some it can be a time of reflection. The thorough dissection of what had happened in the past year and the curiosity of what the new year will bring.


The Last of Us: We'll Be Okay

New Years Eve…a day that's normally never paid attention to these days. In times like these, the bringing in of a new year signified one endured and one pending. It was never known what the New Year would bring. In the past, it was in terms of money, love, achievements and failures, but now it meant the difference between life and death. Would the New Year be one to be conquered or would it be the one to conquer? No one knew.

But the folks at Jackson don't think that way any longer. When they walked through these walls, those worries were left behind at the gates.

Joel and Ellie were over at Tommy and Maria's house since the heating at theirs broke down. Despite the warm atmosphere, this New Years had fixed up to be one of the coldest. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, having endured it before, but Tommy insisted that they come. They were family after all.

This day, Joel had noticed how quiet Ellie was. She didn't seem quite upset but she was much more silent than he expected her to be. She was content on Thanksgiving and filled with jubilee on Christmas day. But today, she gave no more than one word answers or just a smile.

Joel and Tommy were in the kitchen working on dinner while Maria sat down by them to supervise. She could have done it herself but Tommy insisted that she rest due to her…condition.

While grilling the meat Joel looked over at Ellie. She sat on the couch by the window and stared out. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and was wrapped up comfortably in a large blue and white blanket Maria had knitted for her as a Christmas gift. She seemed content but Joel could tell her mind was running on overdrive.

"Go talk to her big brother, I'll take the reins from here." Tommy said.

Joel nodded his gratitude and wiped his hands before making his way over to Ellie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joel asked, taking a seat by Ellie.

"You know you never explained what that meant?" Ellie said with a small smile.

Joel chuckled. She was still in a joking mood. That was good. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking." Ellie finished off what was left of her hot chocolate. Joel took the cup and set it down on the table beside them.

"What about?"

"Everything." Ellie started. "What we've been through…what I've been through. Everything we've done."

Joel nodded his head in understanding. Joel thought he'd never see the numbers, not even all those years ago. 2035. A lot had happened these almost 22 years. Things beyond anyone's wildest imagination.

"Did you guys ever have something to celebrate this? Bringing in the New Year with a bang?" Ellie made gestures with her hands at the word bang.

"A lot. But the major one was the Times Square Ball Drop."

"Times Square? I've heard of that place. Where is it exactly?"

"New York City, nicknamed the crossroads of the world. It was about four hour drive from Boston."

"What happened there?"

"Every New Year's Eve, millions would come from across the world to see the ball drop. The ball was a big thing, figuratively and literally. The ball starts all the way at the top of the New York Times Tower and 11:59 it would begin to drop slowly. It hits the ground just as the New Year comes in."

"What, does it break or something?"

Joel laughed. "No it was set up on a pole. No crashing on the ground. Would cause too many lawsuits anyway. No one comes to get shards of glass blown in their face."

Ellie smiled. So they did know how to party back then. "Sounds pretty cool. Did you go?"

"Tommy and I went every other year with our parents."

"Did you ever take Sarah?"

"Three times. She always saw it on TV growing up and always said how much she wanted to be there one year. We went in 2009, 2010, and 2012 and she enjoyed it every time. Was going to take her in 2013 and actually stay there for her winter break…but…well you know."

Ellie nodded in understanding. She grew silent again.

"Joel, what do you think is going to happen this coming year?"

"Well for one thing, I'm going to be an uncle and you're going to be a sister." Joel said. He looked over just as Tommy sat by Maria and rubbed her growing stomach. She was seven months along in her pregnancy, the due date lying somewhere between late February and mid March.

"What do you think she's having?"

A baby, is what the smart ass comment Joel wanted to make but stifled it for now.

"Maria's instincts say that it's going to be a boy but Tommy's adamant that it's going to be a girl. I'm fine with either"

"I'm actually hoping for a boy."

Joel raised a brow. "Really?"

"Well duh. We don't need yet another girl whose finger you guys are going to be wrapped around."

Joel shot her an amused glance.

"Don't believe me? You and Tommy are practically kissing Maria's feet while I've got _you_, right _here_." Ellie wiggled her pinkie finger.

Joel chuckled and playfully ruffled Ellie's hair.

"Yeah, you've got me in more ways than one, baby girl." Joel brought up his pinkie and wrapped it around Ellie's. "I can promise you that."

The gesture made Ellie smile but her face quickly become somber. This alerted Joel immensely.

"You don't think that this year's going to be…the year, do you?" Ellie asked softly.

"I used to think that. But I've been on god's green Earth for 49 years, this coming year to make it 50. I'm not at the end of my rope yet."

Ellie scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah sure, old timer."

"Hey. This old timer can still whoop your butt in touch football." Joel said.

"Pretty sure I've got your number in soccer, old man." The two of them chuckled.

"But…that's not what I meant." Ellie rolled up her sleeve to reveal the bite mark. "You don't think it's getting worse, right?"

"Doctors said the swelling's due to it starting to heal. Besides, thanks to the sample you gave them, they may have a cure soon enough. It might be the year for that."

"I know but…how do we know that for sure? I could turn into a runner at the stroke of midnight for all we know. I don't know, sometimes I feel like this thing's running on a timer and I'm scared it's going to run out."

"Hey, none of that talk." Joel softly admonished. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

"You say that but, how do you know that for sure?"

Joel took a deep breath. "I knew that for sure when I got you out of that hospital."

Ellie's eyes widened. She had a gut feeling that Joel wasn't entirely truthful on that day. But she accepted it regardless.

"When I heard that they were going to kill you to make that vaccine, I just couldn't let that happen. It wouldn't have balanced out."

Ellie's jaw dropped. "Marlene didn't tell me they were going to kill me. I thought they were going to take a few blood samples or something."

"Nope. Surgery. They were going to cut you open and extract the fungus from your brain. I massacred anyone who stood in my way to get you. When I got to the room and I saw you lying there, I thought it was too late. I got you out just in the nick of time."

"Holy shit." Ellie breathed out. "You mean to tell me that I went across the fucking country avoiding death at every corner, just to meet it anyway?" Ellie said.

"That's the long and short of it, baby girl." Ellie looked in Joel's eyes and saw a difference. The last time, even though he stood firm, she could still find a lingering air of deception with his words, but it wasn't enough to call him out on. Joel was being 100%, indisputably truthful now.

"Fuck…I'm glad you got me out then. What did Marlene say?" Ellie said.

"Not much…since I shot her." Joel said that before his brain could scan it for approval. He held her breath as he waited for her reaction.

"I hope you put one in there for me. My mom told her to protect me and this is her way of protecting? Jeez."

Joel felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was not the reaction he was expecting but it was one that he would gladly accept. At that very moment, Joel made a New Year's resolution. From now on, no more hiding or lying. It killed him to lie to her and his lie probably ate away at Ellie.

"So do you promise me then? Will everything be okay?" Ellie asked.

"I promise baby girl. Everything will be just fine."

"Pinkie-promise?" Ellie said with a small smile.

Joel smiled and intertwined his pinkie with hers once again. "Pinkie-promise."

"Joel, Ellie, it's 11:00. Want to head on down and see the New Year's fireworks?"

"Fuck yeah!" Ellie immediately put a hand on her mouth, confusing the other adults in the room. "Sorry, forgot there was a little one here."

Her comment caused Tommy, Joel, and Maria to burst out laughing.

"She's your run of the mill mother goose." Tommy said through his laughter.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ellie's comment only made the three of them laugh harder.

**~T~L~O~U~**

An old tradition was being brought back to life. It may not be the ball drop that so many born before the outbreak were accustomed to but it was something just as good. The unforgiving cold air was not enough to deter anyone of these festivities. Several small campfires were lit as places of warmth but were to be turned off at 11:55 to avoid any potential accidents.

At the stroke of midnight, dozens of fireworks were to light up the night sky to appropriately bring in the New Year. It was risky and bound to attract some unwanted visitors but the upgraded security kept worries at bay. Once again, worry was kept locked outside the gates of Jackson.

"You know my birthday's tomorrow too?" Ellie said.

"What, did you pop out right at midnight?" Joel said with amusement.

"Marlene said it was like I was waiting for it to January 1st. Something about me signifying that I wanted out at like 10:30 at night, didn't move for like an hour, moved really slowly, then just popped out ten seconds after midnight."

Joel chuckled "Why does that sound so much like you?"

"Because I'm a fucking boss, that's why." Joel chuckled and squeezed her shoulders.

Ellie was going to be a wonderful sister. That child would be lucky to have her in his/her life. Just as lucky as he is.

"90 seconds to midnight! Everyone to your places! Make sure those campfires are good and out!" Tommy instructed.

"Here." Joel got down to his knees. "Sit on my shoulders."

Ellie did not hesitate to oblige. Once he got the okay that she was sitting comfortably he stood back up.

"Now you have the best seat in the house." Joel said.

"A fucking boss, I tell you." Ellie tapped him on the head.

"60 seconds!"

"Is it bad that I'm really excited right now?" Ellie said.

"Not at all. Everyone's heart starts pumping in the last 60 seconds." Joel said. "Hey Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Don't worry too much anymore? You have a new life now. I'm not telling you to let everything in the past go, but don't let it affect you too much. It's okay to let go, okay? Will you do that for me?"

"I promise." Ellie lightly scratched Joel's head.

"_5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"_ With precise timing, the fireworks were let loose into the night sky, decorating it in bright colors and exquisite patterns. The extravagant light show went on for five minutes with one last big one concluding it.

"That was fucking awesome!" Joel felt his age creeping up to him and squeezed Ellie's legs to let her know he was getting a bit winded. He knelt down to let her off. As soon as she was down she quickly grabbed his waist in a hug.

"We'll be okay." Ellie whispered, her eyes meeting Joel's.

Joel was glad to see not an inch of worry in her eyes.

"We'll be okay." Joel whispered back, holding her tightly. "Happy New Year, baby girl."

* * *

><p>=D Why not have some good feels to bring in the new year? =D<p>

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a great one =)


End file.
